


No One Expected This

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, F/M, Gay Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more tags as it goes on, M/M, Multi, Rich is dead sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, yeah jeremy isn’t okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: No one expected Rich to set the house ablaze, it was a surprise to all. No one knew why Rich did it, but everyone hoped he’d be okay. They hoped and they prayed for one long week, but in the end, the third degree burns Rich suffered to 75% of his body were just too much. He died in hospital on November 7th, 2015.It took awhile for everyone to get over the shock of Rich’s death, but after a few days, people began to heal, and life went on as normal again. Jake and Chloe resumed their on and off relationship, Jeremy got with Christine, and Jenna gossiped about it. Just the normal teenage drama everyone would expect.What no one expected was Jeremy downing half a bottle of vodka and attempting to OD on prescription medication.Aka: that one stagedorks/boyf riends angst polyamory fic. Tags will be added as the chapter progress!!





	1. Chapter 0- Preface

     Michael had always been a generally happy person. Yeah, he was a loner, but he was happy with it. Sure, he had one IRL friend, but he was content with that. He had low points, but he always had his moms and best friend there for him, so he was happy, and he found great enjoyment in life.

    When Jeremy abandoned Michael on Halloween, Michael fell into the lowest point he had ever been in, and this time he didn’t have Jeremy to help him.

    It sucked, and of course he was upset, he had every right to be. I mean, his best friend of _twelve years_ abandoned him, why wouldn’t he be upset? At first he was overcome with sadness and didn’t want to do anything for a few days. After that he realized he had become angry with Jeremy, and was rather bitter and sullen for a month, a mess of emotions.

    Eventually he got over it. He realized had been upset for way too long, and it wasn’t making him feel any better, so he let it go. He was still upset at Jeremy for abandoning him, but it no longer angered him as much as it did.

    Now he was happy again. Well, not as happy as he was when he was still friends at Jeremy, but he wasn’t _unhappy_ anymore. He got enjoyment out of life, and he still had his family and internet friends. Every once in a while he’d pass Jeremy in the halls or see him talking with Christine before class, and he’d feel a pang of sadness and a little anger because it still hurt, and probably always would, but other than that he was happy.

 

    Jeremy had always been an anxious person. He was socially anxious and he hated it. He had one friend and hated that he couldn’t make any more. Sure, he loved Michael with all his heart, but he _longed_ for the approval of his peers

    That’s why he got the SQUIP. The SQUIP would make him popular, get him more friends, _and_ get Christine to like him. It seemed like the perfect, but unfortunately it was too good to be true.

    Jeremy wasn’t exactly _unhappy_ before he got the SQUIP, he still found some enjoyment in life, but he wasn’t content with it. He was only _slightly_ above “I’m not happy but I’m not unhappy either” in terms of happiness. He wanted to be happier. He longed for _more_.

    He expected the SQUIP to make him happier and fill up the empty part of him—give him what he always felt he was missing, but it only did the opposite. Yes, the SQUIP made him popular, but at a price. The SQUIP got his peers to like him, but not who he actually was. They liked him for how the SQUIP made him act, they liked him for how he pretended to be, they liked him for his lies.

    The SQUIP broke him down just so it could build him back up the way _it_ wanted him to be, not how _he_ wanted to be. The SQUIP would only tell Jeremy what was wrong with him, and tell him that without it, he was _nothing,_ and would even shock him if he didn’t do what it wanted. Jeremy learned from these actions, and acted accordingly. He changed his behavior to what the SQUIP wanted him to do, and sure enough he began to gain the approval of his peers.

    That’s why he didn’t understand why he wasn’t happy. He had gotten what he wanted. He was popular, the whole school wanted to be his friend, and he had Christine! So why wasn’t he happy?

    It was because he believed everything the SQUIP said about him. He believed he was a failure, and everything about him was awful and needed improving, and he thought that the SQUIP was the only thing that could fix him. That’s why he ended up abandoning Michael.

    The SQUIP told him that if he stayed with Michael no one else would like him. The SQUIP told him that if he wanted the approval of the rest of his peers he needed to cut Michael off. So Jeremy did. He felt bad about it, but he _longed_ for the approval of his peers, so in a desperate attempt to get people to care about him he drove away the one person who truly _did_ care about him.

    But no one would’ve believed that. To everyone, including Michael, he seemed happy. He seemed happier than he had ever been. Jeremy seemed happier now that he had left Michael behind.

    

    That’s why Michael was so shocked and confused as to why he did it.


	2. Small Update

Lmao hey so I haven’t even written a real chapter yet, but I’m sure you’ve heard of the drama in the BMC fandom currently.

 

Basucally, the BMC twitter (which was in George’s control at the time, so he was the one saying these things) said that Michael doesn’t have a crush on Jeremy and that Michael’s pride patch was for his moms and every other LGBTQ+ person, and that Michael was the ultimate ally.

 

Of course everyone is freaking out currently because not only is this news surprising, but it’s also contradicting. In a live stream, George said he ships boyf riends (its on YouTube I’m pretty sure, just search “George Salazar ships boyf friends” and you should find it) and Joe Tracz said that no one in the show is straight, and in a separate message that “maybe Michael would refer a nick to a Nicole anyways...” (look them up, I’m sure you’ll find them somewhere), not to mention the little hints towards expensive headphones added at the end of the NYC show.

 

Some people refuse to believe Michael is straight, others are going with it, as for me, I couldn’t care less. Now, I promise I’m working on the next chapter, but because of this I may change the direction of the fic. I’ve got a confession, I’m not a huge boyfs shipper, I’m a stagedorks person. I really was only going to write this as boyf riends to make everyone else happy, but now I may not, I’m not sure. I still may, I already had a plan for this, in fact I probably will keep it as boyf riends just because of my plan, but idk. Let’s just see where this goes.

 

 

Also, sabrinakscribbles messages Joe Tracz about it on instagram, and he said it’s all up to interpretation because the canon of musical theatre is a bit more flexible than other canons because of different productions. So basically, everything is up to interpretation.

 

now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get back to writing the next chapter of I ever finish my overload of homework 


	3. Chapter 1-Assembly

 

    “Now, I know many of you are close with Jeremy.” The principal spoke into the microphone in a grim voice. Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated assemblies, and the topic of the assembly only made it worse. The room was dead quiet.

    “And I know that you’re all very concerned about him,” the principal continued “and I’d like to inform you that he’s alive and well in hospital right now.”

    A wave of relief rushed over the crowd of kids as they released the breath they had been holding for so long. Michael picked at his nails.

    “This may come as quite a shock, especially after the death of Richard Goranski, and we’d like you all to know the doors to the guidance counselor’s office is always open. We’d highly encourage you to go there if you’ve been having suicidal thoughts.” The principal droned on about how suicide wasn’t the answer and Michael just tried to block him out.

    To keep himself occupied, he glanced around the room. Unsurprisingly, Jenna Rolan was taking pictures. A lot of kids were on their phones. Most of them looked pretty sad and/or uncomfortable. Then his eyes landed on Christine.

    She was two rows below him on the other side of the bleachers. She didn’t look to hot at the moment. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were red; she’d been crying. As much as he resented her for being the reason Jeremy got the damn SQUIP in the first place, he couldn’t help but feel bad when he saw her.

    They had been dating for about two weeks, and he knew that they couldn’t be happier. Or, _Christine_ couldn’t be happier at least. He still couldn’t believe it. Jeremy seemed so much happier now, what happened?

    Out of curiosity, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Instagram.

    He didn’t like Instagram. He rarely used it and only had one post; the picture was just of the grass outside of his house and the caption was saying that he’d probably never post again. He rarely checked his Instagram and only had it so he could talk to his internet friends he played online games with and follow a few celebrities. He didn’t even have a profile picture.

    Nonetheless, he was still following a lot of the kids at his school because Jenna Rolan found his Instagram and followed it, leading the other kids to as well. There was no point in going private so anyone could follow him. He followed them back out of courtesy but never liked any of their posts.

    This time was different though. He scrolled his feed to see what his classmates were saying about the whole situation. Some kids were saying the assembly was boring, others were making sappy posts with fake sympathy, and some were genuinely concerned.

     It was pretty easy to pick out the fakers. If they had never spoken to Jeremy once and used an overload of crying and broken heart Emojis, they were probably faking it. He had learned to pick out kids faking it over the years, he had grown up with them after all.

    Seeing his classmates pretend to care made him mad. Sure, he and Jeremy weren’t friends anymore, but it still upset him.

    The microphone made a high pitched noise of feedback, causing him to jump. He shoved his phone in his pocket so that he teachers wouldn’t catch him on it. The principal cleared his throat.

    “Um, that is all. You’re free to leave now. Have an excellent weekend, and remember to go see the counselor if you’re having suicidal thoughts or think you’re struggling with depression or anxiety.” The principal concluded. The bell rang and kids started to stand up.

    The kids all filed out of the gym in a disorderly fashion, pushing past each other to get out of the hellhole that is middleborough high. They all pushed Michael back to the crowd, but that was okay. He was used to it, and honestly didn’t mind.

    While the other kids bolted to the front of the mob, Michael stalled at the back of it and clutched his backpack straps as he thought about the whole situation. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He didn’t understand. Why would Jeremy do this? He had _everything_ he had wanted. He seemed so happy!

    As he exited the gym and walked into the front hallway, the rest of the kids had already left the building. The lights in the nearby classrooms had been turned off, leaving the hallway mostly dark with only the hall lights illuminating it. His footsteps were loud and echoed through the empty hallway, until he realized he wasn’t completely alone.

    Christine stood near the end of the hallway, looking at a poster on the wall. Her hand was over her mouth and her body was shaking. She was crying.

    Michael could’ve walked past her. Her could’ve walked out of the building and drove home. He could’ve ignored her and left her to cry.

    But somehow, he knew he just couldn’t do that. Carefully, he began to walk towards her.


End file.
